


Soldier's Rest

by Zippit



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: Hal mourns at Bruce's grave in the middle of a storm.





	Soldier's Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Universal Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761246) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 
  * Inspired by [Send Down the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762875) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 
  * Inspired by [Unbroken Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816704) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** standing in the rain
> 
> Well, the first take on this didn't end up being a drabble. That will eventually get posted once my real life lets up after tonight.

Lightning arcs through the sky. A few moments later thunder cracks the air. It’s nature’s version of the Batsignal. The thought brings a mirthless smile to Hal’s lips. He rests a hand on the white marble cross and lets the rain cradle him in its embrace. 

Bruce Thomas Wayne and the dates etched into the stone plaque don’t seem real. The number of times the man had survived so much worse only to come out the other side as closed off, immovable, as before. The night mourns around him. Welcoming back its soldier.

The night will never be the same.


End file.
